My Loving Angel
by brainDamage089
Summary: Know it sounds weird but give it a try and read...Poor Dr.Sid Hammerback needs a little love, lucky for him there's a beautiful angel to come to his rescue... SMUT-- might be one shot but we'll see ;D ...Sid H./OC... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: Hey guys I just can't stop getting ideas. Not all of them I'm following through with either which is bad… but I will follow through promise… just a matter of time. This one came outta my strange little love for the Dr. Hammerback. Weird to say the least I know but still… I do like him… I feel he's unloved so I gave him some =D I think this might be a one shot and do have some plans to take it further if I feel so inclined but who knows we'll just have to see how this one works out… I warn you some of Sid's plot is a bit AU so that the story works…. Hope you guys like it. Review please… I do enjoy them…

Disclaimer: The CSI: NY characters are not mine but they are brilliant. All the other characters are mine. Amy seems to be a recurring character in my head and I just can't seem to write her out…

----------MyLovingAngel----------

Sid Hammerback made his way from the labs back to his lair, as he liked to call it. _Down to the dungeons_, he thought to himself with a sigh as he watched the younger crowd run around. It was times like these that he felt so much older than he should. Life had been hard on him with two divorces and one just coming through. All of his children, thank god, had been on his side defending him against the women. He was always the fool and the heavy. He was just too much of a nice guy. His kids saw this in him as much as he saw it himself.

All of the women he had been with had wanted more money or more dashing husbands. They always found it eventually, in torrid affairs that sent him reeling with numbing heartbreak. He wouldn't be so for long, logic saving his mind on more than one occasion, where he'd want to reach for a bottle of liquor or a gun. The last time bitterness got the better of him, finally feeling worn down by it all, and he got himself drunk and walked the streets until he fell down a flight of subway stairs and woke up the next morning not knowing where he was, he recalled in his mind. His job barely supported himself and the alimony his ungrateful wives made him pay. He thought that by now love would've been kind to him but no such luck. Once again he was single and would probably be alone for the rest of his life. No one would want to be with a creepy old coroner like him.

He was lost in thought about how old he felt while glancing down at results from his autopsy that he had just reported to Mac when he felt himself get thrown backward to the ground by a mysterious force. He landed on the floor with a big "oomph", he was ready to get angry at the person who knocked him over when he rose into a sitting position and found himself staring into a pair of big blue eyes that were as blue as sapphires, with deep green flecks. They contained such beauty that he had never seen ever. The woman seemed to either be lost or very scattered as her hands shook nervously trying to pick up the papers as they floated around and to the floor. The woman he had just bumped into also had brown hair that flowed down her head in soft waves, that a section currently was fell gracefully over her one eye. He was in awe of her other beautiful facial features, as she glanced to him from time to time. He was so taken aback he was at a loss for words.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The girl kept on repeating the phrase over and over again as she swept up the papers that were scattered around her. She was so flustered, and when she looked back into his eyes, they appeared glassy as she continued.

"Here let me help you!" Sid offered remembering himself and his manners. He bent to reach for a report near his hand when she reached for it at the same time. His covered her hand and he heard an audible gasp come from her full yet elegant lips. She quickly pulled away and continued shuffling together loose papers in another spot away from her having the ability to look into his eyes.

He tried to ignore the electric charge that swarmed through his system. He couldn't. Never in his life had such a charge surged through him. He finished picking up all of the other papers he could reach and finally they stood up, him with his file and the mysterious girl with her arms full of a messy scattered pile of papers.

"Where are my manners? Hi. I'm Dr. Sid Hammerback, ME." He said extending a hand. She shuffled around her papers trying to get a hand available for him and he just held out his patiently. He noted the softness in her skin as her delicate and tiny fingers glided cautiously yet firmly into his. The static around their fingers seemed to crackle at their hands touching. Both were too enthralled by the feeling to notice each other's reactions. The woman decided to speak up feeling foolish for letting her mind wander.

"Amy Warren, the new Lab Tech. I just started here today actually so everyone's giving me the crap jobs that include hundreds of files I can't carry." She chuckled awkwardly feeling a blush that she knew had never really left her face. "I'm really sorry about bumping into you. It's turning into a first day that's getting worse by the minute." She admitted to him lowering her head a little.

"Well I should consider myself fortunate that a beautiful woman such as yourself decided to bump into me." Sid joked with a wink making her smile. It was then that Mac barked out into the hallway for a file that Amy was obviously carrying. "Um… let me buy you a drink sometime." He offered calling to her, not understanding where the notion to such a thing had come from but he knew he just had to get to know this woman better.

"Sure, sounds good." She said quietly with a small smile trying to make her way to Mac's office.

"How do I get in touch with you?" Sid questioned reaching for his phone.

"Don't worry I'm sure before the day is out, I'll find you." She smiled once more before shuffling quickly in the direction of Mac's office as he came storming out. He looked from Amy to Sid with a questioning eyebrow. Sid just shrugged making Mac smile while shaking his head.

----------MyLovingAngel----------

Sid spent the rest of the morning carving up victims with that beautiful woman never quite leaving his head. She actually made it hard for him to concentrate. He was in the middle of spacing out while looking at a bullet he had just dislodged from the wall of a heart when Sheldon Hawkes walked in.

"Um Sid I believe that's for me to look at not you." Hawkes smiled as Sid came back to earth shaking his head while depositing the bullet in an evidence bag. He surrendered it to Hawkes with half a smile and a nod. He looked to the door as people walked pass it back and forth and Hawkes looked to Sid concerned once more at the doctor's unusual absentminded daydreaming. He wove a hand in front of Sid's face making him jump. "You ok, Sid?"

Sid nodded and smiled looking at his hands that laid on the table before looking back up at Hawkes. "You know I've only ever really loved two women in my life, the last wife being a two year mistake, and never have I ever had a sort of connection like I just had earlier today."

"You mean love at first sight kind of stuff? Electricity? With who?" Hawkes questioned wondering if Sid was entering the "creepy place" again.

"It really doesn't matter. I mean I don't even know if the girl exists. One moment she was there and then she was gone." Sid chuckled and shook his head in disbelieve at his own immaturity. Hawkes patted his shoulder with an understanding smile before walking away. Just as Sid watched Hawkes' retreating form, the angel breezed in.

"Hi, here I am like I promised. Oh and Detective Taylor wanted me to give this to you. He said to write down any and all uses you could think of?" She finished with a questioning shrug, handing him the file, still unaware of what was the usual pattern of things in this place. She had taken this job as a last resort, hoping her adeptness at research, and a masters' degree in chemistry, could help them solve cases. They had reduced her on her first day to only carting around said cases' numerous and sometimes heavy files. Sid took the folder wordlessly the edge of her index finger just barely grazing his freshly ungloved pinky. Their touch was electric once again, with Sid's mouth slightly agape as he stared at her, barely aware if he was even breathing. If it was possible she looked even more beautiful than before. She coughed feeling awkward as he regained his composure.

"Oh yes of course." He said taking a look at what Mac had wanted. He walked over to his desk, grabbing a pen, his heart pounded as he tried to gain control feeling her presence and hearing her footsteps follow him. He scribbled all things he could think of before handing it back to her. "So do you still want to meet me for drinks?" He offered once again reaching for his phone.

"Sure." She agreed grabbing his phone from him. He gave her a shocked look but she just giggled and looked back down at the phone. She quickly entered the time and place into it, and saved her number into his contacts for good measure. She gave him a full smile and started to walk away but not before looking back at him once more with another smile while biting her bottom lip before walking away. After shaking himself back to earth, Sid quickly looked at the phone and saw that in his calendar it read "8 Murphy's". He looked at his contacts and saw her name as the first entry. He smiled to himself knowing that for the rest of the day, the act of concentrating would be absolutely hopeless as he waited for the clock to let him off. He was right, when he finally left, getting absolutely nothing done.

----------MyLovingAngel----------

Sid walked down to the familiar bar and grabbed some dinner as he waited for the clock to tick its way over to it being time to meet up with his mysterious angel named Amy. He didn't know what had possessed him to take on this younger woman. He was just finalizing the divorce after all. And he didn't even know if they would have anything in common. There was this nagging feeling in the bottom of his gut that knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least become this woman's friend.

Sure enough as he watched the clock tick its way towards almost eight, he felt the breeze on his back as the door opened and heard the familiar jingle of the bell that hung on it. He turned around and saw her peering around the bar; gnawing at her bottom lip with worry thinking he might not be there. She smiled when he finally caught her eye. She had changed from her work shirt to blue sateen, one that matched her eyes and had applied evening make up that made her eyes and lips stand out as well. She looked heavenly and Sid felt himself react to her beauty, feeling a gravitational pull of himself towards this angel.

Sid felt his heart thrash about against his ribs in nervousness as she strode towards him. He was getting too old for this. She leaned against the bar next to him ordering a beer from the bartender. After greeting each other and asking the usual date questions, silence had befallen them neither one knowing what to say. She played with her beer mug before turning to meet his eyes. He had been watching her the entire time. When their gazes collided, the air rushed out of Amy's lungs.

They both froze. Time felt frozen. The air was thick between them making Amy's chest heave even more as she struggled to remember to breathe. Who was this older, distinguished, doctor and why did he send such a smoldering heat throughout her entire being? She felt absolutely drawn to him, like a magnet to a piece of metal. She couldn't think when he began to run his hand up her arm, to her shoulder, before cupping her cheek in his hands. He smiled softly when she leaned into his touch never leaving his gaze; a blush crept into her cheeks. It was like his touch sent her skin on fire. His fingers were long and elegant, yet his touch was so manly and confident.

"Do you want to get outta here?" Sid suggested, not liking the crowded atmosphere of the bar for what was becoming quite an intimate moment. Amy could only nod in reply not trusting her voice. They entered the chill of the night, Amy was brought back to reality, and she wanted more from this handsome doctor.

Sid was about to suggest a place for them to go when she closed the gap between them forcefully yet gently taking his mouth with hers. He kissed her back after a moment, taking her into his arms until she couldn't get any closer to him. She loved being in them, wondering at how strong they were, when he didn't even look that strong from a distance, and yet they felt so inviting. She felt his tongue gently glide over her bottom lip before feeling his teeth nibble at it with languid heat. Leaving her with nothing left to do but moan into his attentions, as shivers ran down her spine. His tenderness deliciously hinted at that of attentive experience, the kiss leaving her dizzy. He broke it with a chaste one to her sighing lips before looking into her half-lidded eyes, darkened with desire. He never let her go almost as if knowing she had lost feeling in her legs, completely unable to support herself for the moment, her hands were gripping the lapels of his jacket so that he couldn't have pulled away if he wanted to.

She couldn't open her eyes for a minute, her heart pounding as she fought to regain control. She opened her eyes meeting his half-lidded gaze. His jaw was taut as he fought the urge to devour her right there on the sidewalk. They kissed quickly once more before she spoke.

"My apartment isn't far from here. I don't suppose you'd mind accompanying me. Maybe we could talk as we walk?" She suggested taking his hand in hers. He only nodded still unable to speak as they walked their way down the street.

----------MyLovingAngel----------

They had only managed to delve into a little bit about their favorite books. They both loved to read and loved books immensely. His knowledge far exceeded hers even though she felt extremely well read for those of her generation, who hardly read an Internet blog let alone a book. She commented on that fact, which made her feel so much older than people her age, he could only nod in agreement and understanding. Even though she was younger, he felt her become older and more of an equal as she spoke. He tried to apologize for sounding snobby in his knowledge of books but she assured him that his immense intelligence, that was also well talked about throughout the lab, only made him that much more appealing. Her saying so actually made him almost blush, never receiving such a compliment from any woman, let alone one as beautiful as her.

They had reached that point in their conversation when she announced they were at the end of their walk. They stood their staring at their feet neither one knowing what to do. "Do you want to come up for a drink, or a cup of coffee?" Amy suggested to which he gave a half smile.

"You sure you want me to?" He teased. "If I go up you might not be able to resist me for long." He was mentally shocked that the words fell out of his mouth. It felt more like a line Flack or Danny might have used but instead he used it as if he were 30 years old again, flirting with women, playing the usual games. Maybe it was the youth she brought out in him.

"Oh trust me," she said in a sexy whisper yanking on his hand to bring him stumbling forward until their faces were inches apart, "I'll be able to resist you. But the question is, will you be able to resist me?" She giggled when he gulped trying to control himself. She pulled him up the stairs into her building and then up two flights of stairs to her apartment. She kissed him once outside her door before unlocking it and letting him in with a smile and twinkling eyes. She turned on the lights. He was greeted to a very comfortable and interesting apartment. The many rock posters that hung around the apartment intrigued him being offset by the elegant, simple details of the furniture, along with the bookshelves covered with the many, many books in bookshelves. She confessed sheepishly to not having read all of them either, never having the time or reading fast enough.

"Go ahead have a seat." She smiled taking off her coat and shoes by the door hanging her coat, bag and key ring on their hooks. She walked into the living where he was settling into a couch and walked over to the entertainment system, turning on the stereo. Soft jazz poured out from the speakers filling the room and lightening the atmosphere. He smiled up at her, his muscles visibly relaxing.

"Jazz? I would've never guessed." He questioned her musical tastes with a quizzical brow, eyes shimmering with humor.

She got very serious under his questioning gaze. "I love music. Every form of it that there is. If I didn't have music in my life I think I would go mad." She concluded looking down. She looked up not shortly after shaking her head with a smile glad when he smiled back. "Would you like a beer?" She said crossing the apartment to the kitchen. She opened the fridge when he accepted and pulled out two beers and dug out a church key from the drawer next to it. She made her way back into the room, handing the doctor his beer and the church key.

"Please allow me." He offered taking her beer as well and popping the caps off of both of them, with easy finesse, giving hers back to her. They clinked the necks before taking a sip of the bitter alcohol, never once allowing their eyes to part. The jazz soon ended and Cream's Badge filled the room with its bluesy rock and roll. Amy smiled wide at hearing one of her favorites and closed her eyes to bob her head to the music. "Ah this brings me back." Sid smiled memories of his past flooding his mind.

"Oh really. To what may I ask?" She questioned leaning back against the couch.

"My childhood. We used to sit on the porch during the summer and I'd listen to this pump out of the radio of the cool kids' cars as they would drive by smoking pot of course." He added with a wry grin to which Amy giggled.

The giggle died out of her when she noticed his expression changed. He watched her take a sip of her beer; the desire to be near her evident in his face. To Sid, her laughter was better than any music he could ever hear; he felt a need to be nearer to her if even just for a second. She read his emotions as they seemed to ooze off of him and leaned in for a kiss. Sid brought up his hands to cup her face and leaned back dragging her with him until she had no choice but to straddle him.

The beers began to sweat on the table, forgotten, as the couple's kissing became more and more urgent. Sid was doing things to Amy's mouth that she had only dreamed about, as his tongue slowly tasted her lips before entering her mouth with painful slowness. His tongue gently poked, prodded, and glided over every surface in her mouth before twirling and lapping on her own. He made sure to savor every taste of her wanting to remember it always. He wanted to make every sensation they would feel tonight last and last, for he believed they would be experiencing everything for the first time and never again. He groaned into their passionate kisses when Amy decided to get increase their passions and began to grind her hips into his, moaning into the kiss when she felt his arousal against her center. He had never experienced anything so wonderful like this in all his life.

They kissed until they could breathe no more and once they parted, Sid moved his attentions down her jaw to her neck where he suckled on her raging pulse leaving a deep bruise there. She wove her hands through his soft hair loving the feel of it between her fingers as she held him there. She looked down and loved to watch his hair as the light bounced off it, accentuating the dirty blonde tones with silver sparkling through the strands. Something she had first noticed had appealed to her most. He nipped the flesh in the crook of her neck and then licked at it making her emit an audible moan, arching her back. He smiled into her skin, licked, and kissed his way to her jaw as his hands made slow, smoldering trails down the sides of her body. She couldn't take it anymore and became impatient. She dragged him from the couch and pulled him by the hand towards her bedroom at the end of the hall.

Sid didn't want to rush what he thought was turning into the best night of his life and spun her around while still holding onto her hand. She gasped as all of a sudden they were dancing to the music to her bedroom. She giggled loving how romantic he was, to her he was unique and quite the find. "So tell me my handsome, dashing, distinguished, intelligent, doctor, will you respect me in the morning?" She giggled when they finally made it to the bedroom, Sid kicking the door shut as they continued to dance until they landed on the bed together with him on top. She giggled; the gentle tinkling silenced when he kissed her very gently and deeply, the emotion behind the kiss shocking her.

"I've never met anyone like you. Nor have I experienced such a pull to anyone else like I do with you." He smiled kissing her again weaving his fingers in and out of her brown tendrils that was fanned out on the bed. "I'll definitely respect you in the morning." He concluded as he kissed a path of burning fire down her throat and further still and he began to lift her shirt.

"G-Good…be…c-cause… I…hope this…w-will… hmm…be more than…a…one n-night…stand!" Amy gasped, stuttering, as he ran a tongue along her stomach just above the line of her pants, her hips bucking impatiently.

She had almost lost the ability to think, heat emanating from where he had just licked and down further still, where her body quivered to have him inside her. He began to remove her pants as she finished removing her shirt. He sat up to look down on her almost naked form and was speechless. She was beautiful, absolutely perfect, in only a blue bra and matching panties that accented her eyes, which were deep blue with desire. Amy was all woman, not tiny and bony like most girls that walked on the street, that he wondered how the wind never took them away. Instead, Amy had beautiful, delicious curves. He showered her chest with kisses and bites to emphasize his feelings; his hands ran along the edges of her bust while his thumbs teased her nipples through her bra. He smiled into her skin when he heard her moans and gasps of ecstasy.

"Too much clothing!" Amy groaned using her feet to slide his pants down to his ankles. She was too short to push them any further and Sid wouldn't let her move away from his ministrations. He moved down her body further, if possible even slower with deep languid kisses to match, and kicked off his pants. He felt her hands yank on his shirt almost ripping it off. He laughed at her as he sat up and undid the buttons himself. She writhed, her hands grabbing at the covers on her bed, in impatience and longing to have him close. Watching her move like that aroused him thoroughly.

When he rejoined her on the bed, Amy pulled him tightly against her. He groaned feeling her wet arousal against his bulge. He tried to pull away, the feeling of her against him just too tempting, but she had already locked him to her in a vice grip with her ankles. Her hands roamed their way over his newly naked chest back and torso, loving the feel of his muscles twitching under her attentions.

She thrust her hips into his looking into his eyes as he groaned again in pleasure. She let go completely removing her bra. He looked down at her flesh. She brought her mouth to his neck, suckled and nibbled at his skin before lying back down. "Love me, Sid." She brought his head to her chest. His mouth took a nipple into it greedily. She gasped out loud holding his head to her chest, sighing in satisfied delight. His hand came up to massage her other breast slowly as his teeth nibbled at the nub that was in his mouth. She arched her back into his attentions. He made sure that both her breasts got his satisfactory attention before his mouth moved down her stomach, and lower again. Her body quaked with need as he situated himself between her thighs, giving each its own attention, leaving bite marks on her flesh.

He rubbed his nose on the fabric of her panties that covered her center. She moaned jerking her hips towards his attentions, wanting more. He steadied her hips before yanking at the flimsy fabric. He locked his gaze with hers as he slowly glided the cloth down her legs. "You smell so divine, Amy." He threw the panties to the floor and smiled as she gasped, her eyes rolling in the back of her head when he ran his fingertips firmly back up her legs. He laid back down in front of her pussy and began licking at her lips that were already soaking wet with want.

"Oh God!" She shouted into his attentions as he brought them into his mouth kissing them, teeth grazing on them before he parted them with his fingers and tongue. He brought his tongue to her clit, eliciting another moan from her sweet lips before he explored her further still. He continued his slow and agonizing ministrations until she her hips jerked suddenly, nerves exploding as she peeked crying out his name. Her body shook, muscles twitching under each kiss he placed on her skin as he made his way back up to her neck, where he lazily kissed the skin there. He held her close whispering soothing sentiments, every once in a while taking her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it. He stopped whispering when she finally came down from her high and no longer shook, just content to love her skin with his mouth.

Amy had other ideas as she flipped them over until she straddled him. She kissed him feverishly before clawing at his boxers, removing them in passionate haste, no longer able to take it slow. Once his erection was exposed she grabbed a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on before taking him in her mouth, a hand coming up to massage his balls. He groaned in sudden pleasure and almost came right then but resisted as he flipped her over. He braced her on the bed, her hands reaching out to get at him, pausing to regain control of his body before this ended too soon.

"I need you." She whimpered looking into his eyes when she finally gave up resisting. He locked his gaze with her as he slowly lowered himself over her center. He felt the tip of his cock against her and gave her one last look, her hands weaving into his hair as he plunged into her in one hard thrust. He waited letting her adjust, she moaned at the contact loving the feel of his cock inside her.

He thrust into her hard deep and slow as he watched her body writhe beneath him. Her leg wrapped around his hips bringing him deeper into her as her hips came up to meet him. He could feel his member pulse as her pussy pulled him in deeper still.

"Oh God Sid I'm so close." She moaned as her fingernails dug into his back. Sid brought his thumb to her clit massaging it to add to the mind numbing sensations he was sending throughout her body.

"Come babe, come for me." He instructed as he felt her pussy clench wildly around him. He watched her face as she came. He closed his eyes as his climax came suddenly, his hips pounded into her forcefully several times as he shouted her name before he collapsed onto her. She held him close as his body shook, stroking his hair. He rolled off of her getting up to go to the bathroom. He cleaned up quickly and came back to the room before climbing under the covers bringing her almost bruising-ly close into his arms. He kissed her softly as they held onto each other falling into a deep, satiated, blissful sleep.

----------MyLovingAngel----------

When Sid awoke, it was five in the morning, dawn just barely breaking over the horizon. He looked down at Amy's sleeping form, still attached to him and he sighed. He wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped up in her warm body, but he knew that he had to go home shower and dress before work. He silently untied her from his person before he gathered up his clothes. He looked down at her one last time, kissing her lips, before he walked out of the apartment. She sighed in her sleep a small smile gracing her lips. It hurt him to leave her but knew of something he could do before she would wake up as he walked towards the opening florist next to her apartment instead of towards the subway.

----------MyLovingAngel----------

Amy awoke to her alarm, she punched it off, and looked around with a sigh, her bed was regrettably empty. She smiled remembering the earth-shattering sex from last night. Sid definitely defied any other guy she even considered before. He was a man. She turned over attempting to get a few more minutes of sleep, maybe even dreaming of him, before going to work when she saw the bluest Gerber daisies she'd ever seen on her nightstand. Beneath them was an envelope bearing her name. She opened it and pulled out the note. She smiled as she read: 'They match you eyes, do they not? You've changed my life forever. I want to always hold you in my arms and I never want to let you go, my loving angel. Love, Sid.' She smiled with a wistful chuckle looking at the daisies. She smelled them before getting up and getting ready for work. She let out a happy sigh, because for the first time in a long time, she felt complete and loved, like she really was someone's angel…

----------MyLovingAngel----------

A/N: That's it! For now maybe… I hope… we'll see… not sure where it could go… REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
